transformers_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cade Yeager
Cade Yeager is a widowed inventor and the main human protagonist in the fourth and fifth installments of the Transformers film series, Transformers: Age of Extinction ''and ''Transformers: The Last Knight, portrayed by Mark Wahlberg.'' Cade Yeager is a mechanic who live with his daughter, Tessa Yeager, and much to her dismay, he ran the independent company Yeager Robotics, which Tessa believed was a lost cause junk-peddling company. The only other employee who worked alongside Cade was his friend/co-worker Lucas Flannery. Around 5 years after the battle of Chicago, Cade discovered Optimus Prime and was thrust into the Autobot-Decepticon war after his participation during the battle of Hong Kong. Around two years later, Tessa went off to college and Cade was now on the run from a group known as the Transformers Reaction Force because of his sympathy for the Autobots (which, along with Decepticons, had been declared illegal on Earth). Eventually, after a nearly-apocalyptic battle involving Cybertron and Earth, Cade fell in love with his newly-met ally Viviane Wembly, and he seemed to finally be truly happy again. Biography ''History '' Cade Yeager was most likely born in 1982, and by the time of around 1999, he had met and (seemingly) accidentally impregnated a classmate of his, Emily, whom he was in love with. The two were forced to miss out on their high school graduation in 2000 as Emily gave birth to their daughter, Tessa Yeager. Cade and Emily later got married but, Emily later died of unknown causes, and Cade became extremely protective of his daughter as she grew older, especially regarding her dating boys. At some point or another, Cade started up an invention business out of the barn near his house, Yeager Robotics, as a way to earn money for both him and his daughter's college funds. Around this time, Cade met (or possibly had already known) Lucas Flannery, and he became Cade's main business associate. Tessa came to dislike her father's obsession with trying to invent things. ''Finding a Transformer '' In 2017, 5 years after the battle of Chicago, Cade and Lucas headed to an old, closed-down theater to scour for goods and materials he could use in future projects. After some lighthearted banter about Lucas' inability to play football in high school, Cade came across a dilapidated truck filled with mortar shells in the cab. Thinking he could break it down and strip it for parts, Cade asked the theater owner how much the truck was, and soon enough he was on his way home with the truck in tow behind him. After arriving home with the truck, Cade's daughter Tessa came running out of the house, agitated that her father was apparently wasting money on junk, although the truth was that Cade used Lucas' money to purchase it. While working on the truck in his garage, Cade came to the realization that it wasn't made of normal steel, and that it was actually a Transformer from the battle of Chicago. He called in Tessa and Lucas in order to showcase his new discovery, and once he connected jumper cables to it, the vehicle emitted a distress message calling for all Autobots to cease contact with humans. With this new information, both Lucas and Tessa wanted to call the government to come and take it away for safekeeping. However, Cade convinced them not to, what with his wanting to examine the Transformer further and possibly make a technological breakthrough by learning how Transformers work. While working on it, Cade removed a live missile from its "power core" which soon ended up in the Yeager household's living room. Seconds later, the truck transformed into its robot form, revealing itself to be Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, and now a damaged robot who no longer trusted humanity thanks to the hunting of the Transformers by Cemetery Wind. Soon enough, Cade sent out Lucas to get the parts that would help him repair Optimus back to a decent condition. Soon enough, Optimus and Cade began to bond, discussing the similarities between a human soul and a Transformer's spark. ''Cemetery Wind / On the run '' However, unbeknownst to Cade, Lucas had contacted the government's Transformer hotline and early in the morning, Cemetery Wind, led by their field commander James Savoy, was dispatched along with bounty hunter Lockdown. The human organization arrived directly at the Yeager household while Lockdown waited a couple of miles away for his moment to act. Cade was interrogated by Savoy as the unit's soldiers began searching the garage, barn, and house. Cade's mistake came when Savoy asked him where the truck was, and Cade referred to Optimus as "he" rather than "it". This caused the CIA team to take violent measures, with Savoy going so far as to threaten to shoot Tessa. However, just as things would turn for the worst, Optimus emerged from the garage, killing off several Cemetery Wind soldiers and allowing Cade, Tessa, and Lucas to escape. As they were running away, Lockdown fired several missiles at the Yeager house, blowing it up and destroying it. ''Infiltrating KSI / Escape from Chicago '' ''Boarding and leaving Lockdown's ship '' ''Partnership with Joshua Joyce / Battle of Hong Kong Refuge with the Autobots / Becoming a fugitive The Talisman / Meeting Cogman '' ''In England with Edmund Burton and Viviane Wembly Finding Merlin's Staff ''Battle of Stonehenge / Relationship with Viviane '' Category:Humans Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters Category:Male Category:Characters